New Findings
by Onigiri Misaki
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have been hanging out and become good friends. What happens when Adrien does something that triggers Marinette to think about Chat Noir? Lots of Snuggles. Please R&R Adreinette


**I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**

 **AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first fanfiction ever so please RR when done i really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The sun was asset blazing in the hot summers day. Birds and animals of the like flew or ran to shade so they could be protected by the heat. That also applied for the group of 4 as they walked to Marinettes house to finish all their work. Which really meant them playing games and just having a good time together until they had to go home. This had started a few weeks ago when alya forced a study group to happen so Marinette could get time with Adrien. After that it just became habit to all walk to Marinttes home and just hang together. this had also caused Marinettes shy side to be pushed aside when she was around Adrien. With so much time being spent with him they were actually really close now.

Alya and Nino had started dating 2 weeks into the whole 'Marinette study hangout group project' long title yes but thats really kinda how it was. Nino would sometimes finish the homework he didn't finish in class and alya would sit by him and help while that left Adrien and Marinette to talk to Eachother other. At first Marinette couldn't form proper sentences but after the first week she began to lighten up and relax a bit more. By the middle of the second week it was such a normal thing by then that Adrien and her were getting close.

By the forth week Adrien started texting marinette on occasion. And by the sixth week they were telling each other private stories and secrets about each other. They would stay up most of the night just calling or texting each other and then Adrien persuaded his driver to start dropping him off at marinettes house so they could walk together.

Now it was at the end of week ,Friday, so that meant it was movie night. Instead of going to Marinettes house they would all head down to the local movie theater and watch a movie then all head back to their respectful homes. But today was a bit different. The movie they picked didn't start till later so they were gonna head to marinettes house first, hangout for a bit and then leave.

"Mari! Wait up!" Mari turned her head and saw a sprinting Adrien coming right at her. He stopped right in front of her and bent down so he could catch his breath. Being a model he did workout quiet a bit and being a partime superhero had its perks but for some reason when he was running to Mari he's heart speed up more than normal and running became a bit more of a hassle.

"Hey, do you know where Alya and Nino are? I haven't seen them and its time to go." She looked at him, now standing and looking her in the eye. She flushed a bit but it was barely noticeable because of the burning heat outside. She still _liked_ him but she kept all her emotions in check. Making sure not to embarass herself. Sometimes she would just sit in bed and mull over the thought that she was now _best friends_ with the no.1 model in all of Paris.

"Yea actually, Alya said that the teacher called Nino to stay in he class late to help clean up and Alya decided to help him. But we both know that Alya is most likely just on her Lady Blog and letting Nino do all the work, haha" Adrien let out a small puff of laugh. He looked to his left to see Marinette laughing, her head titled back and her hand rested on her firmly toned stomach. Small whispies from her pigtails framed her faced and danced around in the warm breeze. Cheeks flushed from what he thought to be the heat and the small amount of eyeliner she seemed to always have on. the sun was behind her, making an ethereal glow that went around her whole body. She looked like a model more than he did.

Marinette stopped laughing when she peeked on tear filled eye open and saw Adrien just _staring_ at her. she straightened her back and took Adrien's limp hand. " Well we should start heading to my house so you can drop your stuff off, I'll send Alya a text saying to head over when 'their' done cleaning."Marinette pulled her phone out of her little bag that was always so snuggly by her side and Adrien thought that for just a split second that he saw something red move in there but Marinette closed it as fast as she opened it. she pulled open her texts and sent one fast message to Alya.

' _Going to my house with Adrien. when you guys get done just head over and then well get ready to go to the movies :) - Marinette'_ she closed her phone and stuck it in her pocket not wanting to open the purse once again and risk Tikki yelling at her. Tikki liked the heat but even this was a bit too much. Marinette designed a little cooler so Tikki would stay a nice temperature but whenever Marinette would open the pink bag all the heat from outside would infiltrate Tikki's 'home'. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out one last time to see that alya responded.

' _kay, thats fine we wont take long, maybe 30 minutes an hour at the most. love ya_ _gurl, and good luck! ;) -Alya'_

She quickly stuffed her phone back into her pocket a bit more aggressively tan she liked because Adrien gave her a funny look and she just shrugged it off not willing to tell him what their friend had sent her.

* * *

In Marinettes house Adrien and her climbed up into her room and went to both sit on the bed. As Adrien walked in he threw his backpack into one corner of the room momentarily forgotten. Marinette did the same but a bit more carefully than Adrien did. She looked over to find Adrien laying on her bed and his hair disheveled.

"My dad said to where this sweater today because its a new product of this high end clothing company but its wayyyyyyy to hot to even think about sweaters ughhhh i hate him so much" Arien lifted his head just a tad bit to see what marinette was doing, She opened on of her drawers and pulled out, surprisingly, one of his tee-shirts. She tossed it too him and he gave her a questioning look. "You left it here on accident a few days ago when you were wearing too many layers and decided to _strip_ in my room" she glowered, remembering all to well that horrifying event. She liked him and all but damn is it not a little frightening when a boy you like thinks that it's too hot so he starts taking off all of his upper layers until he's just in one white tank-top. Alya had started screaming and covering her eyes while marinette was just shocked it was happening.

"hehe, yea...i already said sorry about that. I thought you forgave me mm?" Adrien gave her a look as he swapped his sweater for the black Tee. She flushed just a bit but nothing too major. "yea i do but its still ingrained in my memory, its a little scary when praise no.1 model starts stripping in your room. And not to mention Alya scream for bloody murder, i thought i was gonna pass out from that scream." She giggled a little at how loudly and high pitched her best (female) friend screamed and how her parents rushed up thinking that someone was dying.

Her father barged in combat stance with a dough roller and her mom came in with THREE knives in her hands ready to stab anyone who came in her daughter room.

"Anyway lets talk about something else other than my _amazing_ stripping skills. How's that book you're reading coming along?" he looked over at her now also laying down form and rolled over so they were face to face. "iv'e already finished it but now i cant find another book to read its like all the good books just disappeared from the universe" She sighed and looked up at him trying to get help that she wasn't even sure he _could_ help with. "i can give you my favorite book." he looked in her beautiful blue eyes and almost sighed with contentment.

He could stay in this place forever. It was so cozy and welcoming everything that was the opposite of his cold, isolating, desolate 'home'. He wasn't even sure if he could call it that. He's much rather live at Marinettes home and be warm all day long.

"Are you serious?! But what about you? it's your book!" Marinette sat up so fat that she felt dizzy and she slowly lowered her self back on the bed next to Adrien's laying form. " Nah, is no problem i have 2 copies of the book just give me..mmm...2...no...1 day and I a get it to you, I need to take care of something for it first." Adrien blushed from what he had in mind but quickly hid it from marinette by stuffing his face in her unreasonably _soft_ blankets

' _Can I please just live here?_

ummm..okay cool. How's your life going? Any change with your dad?" Marinette shifted again too get a better look at Adrien's face. When they were texting, the subject of his father got brought up and now she'd regularly ask him what was going on behind the closed doors of his house. She knew Adrien had troubles with his icy father. Adrien was about the polar opposite of his emotionless father. Adrien had even stayed over night at Marinettes when his father got too hard to handle or if he was just done with his fathers bullshit for the day.

"It's been bearable, He's been gone on a trip for a while to America for a fashion show. He said he'll be back maybe next week nut he always ay he'll be back earlier hen when he really does. My estimated time for him to show up is maybe 2-3 weeks." Adrien shrugged his shoulders not really caring that His father was gone. For him it was a break. A break from modeling, a break from listening to his fathers monochromatic voice nagging him about trivial aspects. And with his father gone he be gone all day and nobody would notice, he could stay at Marinette for the whole week and no body would care nor realize he was gone.

"mmhmm,"

 _Peaches and cream_

 _Sweeter than sweet_ _Chocolate cheeks_ _And chocolate wings_ _But 너의 날개는 악마의 것_ _너의 그 sweet 앞엔 bitter bitter~_

Marinettes ringtone went off. "Hey Alya...So late?...Oh ok...Well see ya then. gurl". MArinette sat up and checked the time. "Alya said the movie is starting 10 minutes early cause of complications with the movie before it. Nino and her just got done cleaning so their gonna stop by here drop their stuff off and meet us at the movie theater" Marinette stood up and pulled Adrien to his feet also. He stumbled a bit 'losing' his footing and leaned on marinette for a second, head on her shoulder and hands on her hips.

Adrien did a sort of purr sound with his throat and Marinette got oddly reminded of a certain cat. Thinking of the black kitty she thought back to the last few times she saw him. There wasn't any crime recently or akuma attacks so they didn't see each other, yet, lately at night chat noir would show up bathed in moonlight on her balcony and knock on her window.

He would always show up right after everyone left, usually Adrien was the last to leave and once he left Chat Noir was on her door step less than 2 minutes later. They would chat late into the night and when Marinette finally feel asleep talking to him she'd get this tingling sensation on her forehead but couldn't place what it was.

When she awoke he was always gone. Making a connection she slowly looked at disheveled golden locks and his priceless emerald eyes. Her eyes widened just a fraction when she saw the look in his eyes when he stared back at her. She flushed a deep shade of cherry red and quickly licked her lips. Adrien's eyes flickered downwards for a moment and his eyes flashed a darker green for only a moment before he pushed himself off.

"Kay well we should get going now, right _princess~?_ Adrien looked down at her and caught her widened eyes and mouth slightly agape when she made the connection. "a-are y-you r-really him?" she wobbled a little and quickly steadied herself, if that was true than that meant..." i don't know _bugaboo_ am I?" He teased her and smirked a little when her knees locked and she had to cling on to him.

"B-but h-how'd you f-find out who _I_ was?!" she looked up questioning but didn't prood anymore. When you were on the call with alya I looked over cause I saw something out the corner of my eye. When I looked over, there was a red little flying body with antennas talking with Plagg so i took a wild guess that it was your kwami! I was surprised to say the least but i covered it up nicely huh?"

Adrien picked Marinette off the ground from where she'd been slumped over on. "but~ we don't have time to dwell on the details of things because we are supposed to be leaving, remember?" He pulled her jacket off the back of her chair and grabbed his along with it. She put it on, with staring at him with the funniest facial expression he thinks he's ever seen. It was a mix of shock, frustration, and what made him so giddy was the look that he often gave her himself.

Soon it all bubbled down into just one look and that one expression sent him into overdrive with his emotions. She walked over to him and pulled him down by the collar of his jacket, just far enough so she could reach. She locks eyes with him but it's quickly unlocked as she pushes her lips against his. At first its rough, very stiff and unnatural but Adrien moves his head to the side and all of a sudden everything feels almost too natural. They both close their eyes and Marinette clings on to Adrien's shoulders. It's their first kiss but both are happy it's with the other.

* * *

At the movie theater Alya and Nino are pleasantly surprised to see Adrien and Marinette holding hand when they walk up to the ticket stand. During the movie they would occasionally look over to find Adrien playing with Marinettes hair while watching the movie. While credits were rolling Alya and Nino stood to leave but were stopped by Adrien. They looked over to fine Marinette passed out on Adrien's shoulder shrouded in the darkness of the silent movie theater. "I'll take her home you guys can go on ahead" Adrien tried his best at containing his eagerness when he was speaking to them but it was filling up and about to burst.

Alya and Nino hurriedly left wanting to give the new and long awaited couple time together.

Adrien moved Marinettes had off his shoulder and stood up. He bent down and picked her up so her arms were around his neck and her torso aligned with his. Adrien walked out the theater doors into the chili night air. Pulling Marinette closer to himself, holding her tighter so as not to wake her by the nippy night air. Halfway to Marinettes house she started to stir in Adrien's arms and she slowly peeked one midnight blue orb open just enough to see Adrien's tan face 3 inches away from her own pale one.

She snuggled back into his neck ad grumbled about the temperature. Summer was always like this, unbearably hot in the summer while freezing cold at night. "mmmh where are we going?" Adrien stared down at the Sleepy Marinette in his arms. "we're going to your house, Mari" Marinette looked up and started moving a little. "H-hey I'm trying to walk and with your moving is not helping. Adrien wobbled as Marinette continued to move. She lifted her hands behind her head and undid her two twin tails. Her hair flowed in the slight wind, like a mermaids flowing locks when in the water. Her deep midnight locks framed her face and created a small wave. It had grown since the first time he saw her. It was down a little past her shoulder now. He stopped walking, looking like a frozen man seeing the sun for the first time in his life.

"Are you gonna keep walking, I'm cold" Marinette was back snug as a bug (haha, see what I did there?) against his chest once again. He picked up walking but a bit slower, wanting to savor the moment as long as possible. He rubbed circles into her back as hey moved forward on the near empty street the most people who were out were some joggers, maybe walking couples on their dates. Adrien felt a little pride swell in his chest when he saw other couples barely holding hands, too embarrassed to be so bold yet wanting to so bad. Adrien stared back down at the sleeping girl once again and did a happy sigh, if he could spend the rest of his life like this he would take it in an instant.

* * *

They made it back to Marinettes house and Adrien carried her up to her bedroom. He would tuck her in and then he would leave to go to his own, cold bed. But thats not exactly how it went down. First he tried setting Mari down but she clung on to him in her sleep. His second attempt he got her down but then she pulled him down with him. His third attempt was a success but...

"Mmm Adrien, Don't go..stay..Mmm" Marinette sleepily spoke out and Adrien was instantly blushing the darkest red anyones ever seen. He might've added a new color to the spectrum! He stood frozen for a second just hovering above her before he moved around the bed and got in beside her. As he closed his eyes he looked over her face. Her pale skin tone, Her small freckles just on the bridge of her nose, her gorgeous raven hair that framed her like a picture. He finally let himself fall asleep after he wrapped his arms around her small form. Pulling her against his firmly toned chest. ' _All mine'_ He fell asleep that night he happiest person in all of Paris.

~Fin~

* * *

AUTHOR: This is my First Fanfiction so please RR and love to hear some helpful criticism and if you liked it I'm very glad!


End file.
